Kagome, Kagome
by YukiGirl21
Summary: It's a dark and stormy night...American student Rosa Sanchez stops near the Hiroshima forest. She goes deep into the forest, finding an old orphanage. Inside, she finds strange children, insisting on her to play Kagome, Kagome. Will she make it out alive? I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! Please review or comment!


**Rosa's P.O.V**

It's a dark and stormy night. Literally.

I am driving through an empty highway in the night. I glance at my watch. Damn. Midnight already. The rain patters down my windshield. As far as I can see, there is only road. The strange thing is, there are no other cars driving on the road.

I give a frustrated sigh. Of course! Who else would be driving in Hiroshima's road at midnight? No one! I sighed.

I'm Rosa Sanchez, a transfer student from America. I came here to Japan to learn of how to be an engineer. Lately studies have been hard, and it takes until midnight! I think I should go to daytime schools from here on out…

As I'm driving near the woods, my car breaks down all of the sudden. "Gah! Damn this car!" I shout. I glance at the fuel bar. Damn it all again! I ran out! I look to the side of the window. Hmm, I'm near the woods. Maybe I can find a village? I mean, in Japan, you can practically find people living anywhere.

I quickly grab an umbrella, flashlight, and my book bag, and got out of my car. I turn on the flashlight and jog through the woods. As I walk through it, I begin to feel uneasy. The trees seem to be more distorted and rotten as I walk deeper in the woods. But I shrug it off, and put on my earphones, listening to my favorite music, vocaloid.

Then in front of me, I see a huge building. My heart raises with hope. I read the sign, _Hiroshima Orphanage_. It isn't what I'm expecting, but it's shelter. I push open the rusty gates and walk inside.

But gosh! The orphanage is as creepy as the woods. Everything seems to be withered and dead. I even see a doll head in the grass. "Geez, cleaning problems!" I mutter to myself. I turn up the music a little louder, and walk inside the building.

Once I'm inside, I get goosebumps. The hallways are dimly lighted with only old lightbulbs. The walls have mildew and moss growing. Everything seems broken down. Something deep inside told me to get out, but I shrug it off once again.

Then I remember something. This kind of reminds me of one of the vocaloid videos, "Circle you, Circle you." It's a creepy song about an orphanage deep in the woods, with innocent children in it playing a game called, 'Kagome, Kagome.' But in reality, they're experimented by scientists by trying to find immortality by experimenting on children. What a creepy coincidence that I'm in an orphanage right now.

Suddenly I hear faint singing and laughing. I start to walk faster towards it. I then stop in front of a red stained door. Is it blood…? I open the door, and my heart stops. Inside the clean playroom are children in kimonos…and they look like the vocaloid characters!

I start to back away, but they're already noticing me. The girl who looks like Miku breaks out in a large smile. "Yayyy, somebody has finally come to play!" she chirps. Oh crap! But the kids simply grab me by the arms, and pull me inside. Another shuts the door behind me. "Um…hi kids!" I say nervously.

"Hiii!" they all say in unison. "Come play with us! What's your name?" a boy who looks like Len says. I shake my head. "I'm Rosa Sanchez, and I'm very sorry, but I have to be on my way!" I say as I'm trying to break from their grip. "Aww, but you just got here! It's dark and raining outside! You should wait here until it clears out!" a girl who looks like Meiko points out.

I shake my head with fright. "Let's play! It's been such a long time!" a girl who looks like Haku says. I manage to smile and nod. "And what do you want to play?" I ask shakily. The kids look at each other and smile. "Kagome, Kagome!" they all say together. Before I know it, I'm in the middle of all of these kids. "Doooon't flinch!" a girl who looks like Rin says cheerfully. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…my mind is racing like crazy. The children circle, circle around me, singing that damned scary song.

It's like a merry-go-round, only not so merry. The kids are spinning faster, and their innocent faces melts away to vicious, vile ones. I close my eyes, and they keep on singing…after what seems forever, they got to the end of the song, and stopped.

I open my eyes. They all collapse, and I notice that they've changed. They seem sadder. They're kimonos are now smudged with blood and dirt, and they have bandages on their bodies. Some of them are even missing a body part.

Even though I'm scared out of my mind, I ask, "What's wrong?" Miku looks up, with her bandaged head. "We're orphans trapped in this place…" "Because we're immortal." Rin continues. "In our old lives, people in white coats came here. They seemed nice, giving us candy…" Kaito trails off. "But they experimented on us to accomplish immortality…and they hurt us a lot." Luka says hollowly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I say. They all mope around more. I slowly get up. "I-I have to go…it's been nice meeting you!" Meiko and Kaito block the door. "Please, please don't go! We really like new company!" they beg. "Let's play another game!" Gakupo suggests. "Another game, another game!" they all chant.

"Stay with us forever…play with us…!" Miku calls out, tugging my arm. They all keep chanting and jumping up and down. "Alright enough, enough!" I shout. All of them stop. "Look, I know what you guys are going to do! You can't kill me!"

Their faces twist into malice. "And why we shouldn't?" Len snarls. They begin to surround me. "B-because…because…" I take my ipod out. "Um, you wanna play Temple Run?!" The kids stop advancing towards me, with confusion on their faces.

Desperately I cling on to that. "Yeah! It's an ipod!" "I…pod?" Rin asks, puzzled. "Haha, yeah! It's something you can play with!" I feverishly open the app, and I sit in front of the kids. I begin to play the game.

"Ohhhhh!" they all say in amazement. "Here, you can try!" I say encouragingly. I give the ipod to Miku. She begins playing with it, with the others surrounding her. "Let me try, let me try!" the others say excitedly. I watch all of them take turns on the ipod. "Okay, here's the deal. You all can keep the ipod, and I can get out. Deal?"

Without looking away from the screen, the all nodded. Before I get out of the door, I look back at the kids. I feel bad…the battery is going to run out eventually. And not all of them can't share it. I'm might be crazy, but I'll come back…


End file.
